5 Night's at Freddy's: Bloodbath
by 0718dragonlord
Summary: Let's see here: Me, a slacker security guard, bank robbers and killer animatronics, this should end well


This is just a great 5th night. It wasn't bad enough I was stuck on the night shift. Oh right; I should go to the beginning. Ok here's the rundown of my predicament. Well you see I'm low on cash and Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was the only job opening besides Gary's shoes across the street. It's a children's pizza restaurant and it has an arcade for children to play and stuff, but the main attraction is the animatronics; Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, and Foxy the pirate. The job was a night guard.

I applied for the position and the interview went well and I started on Monday. It was pretty simple, just sit in the office and watch the cameras form the tablet. There were two metal doors and lights for each of them for the blind spots. An hour before I had to work, the janitor, I think Ralph or something like that, he warned me about the animatronics moving around at night, but I thought he was just crazy.

And he also told me about the rumors of the guards who were stuffed into suits and the bite of 87. In case you're wondering about the bite of 87, well someone go too intimately close to one of the animatronics. What happened you ask? Well let's just say I'm amazed the human body can survive without the frontal lobe, but they're pretty much a vegetable. He also told me about what happens if they catch you.

I know you're all thinking, oh what's so bad about being stuffed in a suit? Well it wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that there are already exoskeletons inside the suits so if your head is forcefully stuffed into the suit, it would cause some discomfort… and death. On the first night, it wasn't so bad. Things were going well, no activity or anything like that, just uneventful…until 4am. Bonnie and Chica moved by themselves. They neared the door, and I locked them out. It stayed that way until 6. I don't know what that was about, but whatever, just 4 more days and I'm done.

On night 2 however, things escalated a little. They began coming out and messing with me. Going from one place to another, back tracking, and in one instance, while I was flipping through the camera feed, I nearly dropped the tablet after I saw Bonnie facing the camera up close and personal. And when he and Chica are close to the doors, they do this weird, twitching movement and the sound they make.

They sounded like a mixture of machinery… and dying children. I remember on night 3, this one animatronic in pirate cove, Foxy. This fucker sprinted instead of traditionally walking like the others. Holy craps there were close calls. I made it through, but night 4 things were intense. They came out all together at 12! I made it to 5:57 and the power was at 5%. It was 5:59 when the power went out. I was frozen in place when the glowing at the left door started. Freddy's face began flashing; the jingle was playing and then the room went to black. Before I knew it, giant, metallic footsteps were making their way towards me. I then felt his hands pick me up like a mere ragdoll.

I attempted to plead with him; "For the love of Go- Ding dong! Ding dong! The alarm rang and he just let me down and went back to his place like the others. I then immediately got the hell out of there. Just one more night of this and I'm done. Believe me I would've quit the 1st day if I wasn't short on cash! Just one more night, collect my paycheck, and that should be it. I also did some research about the place.

Apparently 5 kids were murdered by a guy wearing a Freddy suit. Last thing they said was the cops caught the guy. After learning about this particular story, that might explain the bad smell coming from the suits. So these things are probably possessed by the dead kids. And to make matters worse, there's a storm tonight from what I heard, luckily there's a backup generator for the place, but I won't be able to make a run for it. Well, I went in by 12 and nothing happened yet.

I remember hearing a noise on the tablet. I checked the cameras and near the backstage, these people came in, 7 of them. They were wearing ski masks and black outfits, the usual cliche robbers I presume. They were armed and had bags of money. They probably came in to hide from the cops chasing them. Oh if only they knew about this place. They began exploring the place a bit.

3 of them eventually made their way to my office while the other 4 were still exploring. They of course drew their guns on me. One of them, a tall male spoke out; "Who the fuck are you?!" "I'm just the security guard here, and you guys need to get out of here or else things are not gonna end well, trust me." Of course they drew out their pistols. "Ooh scary! What are you gonna do?!" "Who said it's me you need to worry about? Look this is gonna sound crazy, but just listen. These animatronics are set on some sort of free roam mode at night.

The thing is, it's against the rules here to not have a costume on, so if they catch you and me, they'll try to stuff us into a spare Freddy suit in this room." I point to the backstage in the tablet. "Now it wouldn't be so bad if they weren't already filled with a metal exoskeleton, so you can imagine putting your head in that would cause some slight discomfort and death." After explaining the situation to them, they did what anyone would do… they began to laugh their asses off. One of them said; "Come the fuck on, if that's true we'll just shoot them, problem solved.

I then realized something: I didn't check the fucking things. "Oh crap!" I immediately checked the show stage. They were all gone. I began checking around, I found Bonnie in the dining area with one of the robbers. The dude went to inspect the thing and knocked on it. He called in the boss here and told him about Bonnie. "Hey Desmond, there's some sort of animatronic here. I wonder how he got here." "Look, everyone just meet up at the guards- before he could finish, we heard some gunfire. "What the fuck is happening?!" I then checked the tablet and began flipping through the cameras. I saw one of them in the restroom shooting at Chica. Desmond and the other guy went to investigate leaving one with me. "Debra, stay here and if this fucker is responsible for this, shoot him on the spot!" she had her mask off and not gonna lie, she was pretty hot. Had curves in the right places and at least a G cup. And the hair was brown and reached her back. What?! Don't judge me! Anyways they then left to investigate.

He had an Uzi on him, and he emptied the whole clip into Chica. That didn't do him much good. Chica then knocked him down with her arm. He tried to get up, but she grabbed him by the ankle and began dragging him. I could hear the poor bastard scream as she dragged him down the hallway. Dude sounded like a little girl, It made it all the more worst. Gun shots were fired; no doubt the guy trying to fight as good as he can too bad it isn't enough. Too bad it isn't enough. I look in the monitor, don't ask why I did, but...I did, and just stood there as the guy was being forcibly pushed in to the costume. Chica was giving of some kind of chuckle as the guy was trying in vain to get out of her grip. It was then that Freddy came. Freddy grabbed the guy by his legs and chica begin pulling his arms. They pulled and pulled till I heard a sick crack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard the guy scream as the damn things broke his back. It was then I watched Freddy grabbed a nearby suit. 'That's how these fuckers do it!' I thought. They break you like Bane and forcefully stuff you in that shit! And what I saw...god. I...I don't really know how to say this...I'll try to describe it.

They unzipped the back of the costume; even from the cameras I can see all the wires and metal things sticking out of it. I take my hat off, as a salute to the guy...he needed it. The worst part of it all...I couldn't look away. I just stood there without a fucking word and watched. As they put a human being in that THING...I stood there as I hear the poor guy screaming, begging, pleading...but these fuckers had no hearts, no emotion, and no mercy. Chica grabbed the guy and she shoved him into the costume's back. I can still hear his muffled screams.

But before she could stuff him in further, Freddy tapped her shoulder. Freddy then pointed to the camera...or better yet...at me. Before I could do anymore, a cold gripped grabbed the back of my head. Foxy snuck up on us and held me down and forced me to look down. God damn it I should've kept my eyes on pirate cove. He held me down and forced me to look at the monitor. And Bonnie had Debra. Foxy forced my head to keep looking at the monitor.

Freddy and Chica then put him in the suit, and zipped it back up. I heard his bones crunching and breaking as they tightened it. He then started making this sound, a loud gurgling sound. Freddy then began to laugh; "HA HA HA HA HA HA! Well that ought to teach that naughty rule breaker to not wear a costume, right Chica?" I'll be hearing that fucking laugh in my nightmares. Chica then went to grab Freddy mask from the table. She then pushed it down while giggling. She then started pushing it down on the guy's head. I tried to look away, but Foxy kept jerking my head to the monitor.

They then picked up the guy and started dragging him. The others finally reached him. They opened fire with their guns. Too bad that shit to them. They began to reload but Freddy and Chica dropped the guy. Oh God he's twitching. How does a human being survive all of that? Chica went up to them and grabbed one of their guns. She then said; "That's not very nice! You could hurt someone like that you big meanies!" she then broke it in two and grabbed one of the others. She hit him on the head with the cup cake, knocking him out cold.

2 of them, a guy and another girl ran off to hide somewhere I presume. Desmond and his other partners reloaded and shot at Freddy coming towards them. The bullets kept bouncing off of him as he kept making that laugh. "You're not in costume! Let's take you to the dressing room and get you one. And don't be frightened, it's the rules!" He grabbed another guy and threw him against the wall. He then broke one of his legs so he couldn't move. He started screaming and crying, but Freddy just continued laughing. He then grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out as well.

Freddy then eyed Desmond and his other partner, but they tried to bolt out of there. Chica then picked up their victim and Freddy grabbed both of them and began taking them to my office. I heard the clanking and the two robbers who were here earlier yelling; "GET OFF ME! WHAT ARE YOU?!" And then they dropped the two to the floor. An odor then struck me. Oh God, they brought him in. He was still twitching and gurgling. Blood was also leaking from the mask. Foxy then dropped me to the floor. I didn't want to look up, but Foxy assisted me, and needless to say, he was not gentle. And oh sweet Jesus I was face to face with Freddy.

He dropped something. I looked and it was a gun. They wanted me to put the poor bastard out of his misery, so I would have blood on my hands. Chica then dropped the other two and walked back outside. Freddy then placed the twitching body on my desk, propping him in a sitting position. He then left the room. Bonnie finally let Debra go and followed his master out. The three were in shock, while I immediately closed both doors. This shit is just too much; I don't care if I run out of power. The guys took off their ski masks. Desmond was a white male. His hair was short, a little like mine. And the other guy was black. And he had a fade. Boy do I feel sorry for him because this feels just like a horror film and well if you've seen one. You'd know the black guy always bites it.

"Desmond! WHAT THE FUCK'S HAPPENNING MAN!?" Aziz, do I look like I know!? This fucker had something to do with it I bet!" I then told him; "I can barely work a printer, what makes you think I can program animatronics to kill! If I could do this shit I'd work for the fucking military!" Debra was in the corner crying over the dude in the suit, not that I would blame her. After arguing a bit, Aziz stepped in. "Look, we'll just keep the doors closed and they can't get us, problem solved!" "Yeeeaaahhh, about that." I explained to them the no power situation. Needless to say, they weren't very amused.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE DOORS RUN ON POWER?!" "Look, don't worry. The power lasts pretty long so relax; we'll be good as long as we stay in here. And the good news is we just need to make it to 6am. At that time those things just power off and are back to entertaining children, after that, we'll all go our separate ways and we'll never speak of this!" I then picked up the tablet and began looking for those fuckers. I also checked the power. It's at 87% so we should be good. And I looked at my watch; it's only 1:00am.

I then picked up the gun they left on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?" Desmond asked me. "You want to put him out of his misery?" He then told me they ran out of ammo fighting those things. 'Looks like I'll have to Old Yeller this poor guy.' I pointed the gun at his eye. I'll probably hit the brain, so death would be instantaneous. At least he stopped gurgling but he was still twitching. I took aim, and then I heard a click. "What the hell?" I picked up the tablet and immediately went to pirate cove. Foxy was gone again. I then flicked the door lights and got quite a scare. Foxy was standing there. He held the bullets in his hand and waved at me with his hook.

I swear the fucker was laughing at me. He then scraped the window with the hook and left to go look for the others. "Look guys, we need to go get the others. We can't just leave them." Aziz suggested. I told him; "Yeah, after what I was forced to see, you can do that if you want to. I'm not leaving this fucking spot. As long as they hide and stay low, they should be fine.

The only way we stay alive is if we stick together." Aziz then said; "Ok you know what, we got to call the police." Desmond scolded him for it. "Are you fucking dumb?! The cops will take us in! We were barely able to get away from them thanks to the storm outside." "It doesn't matter! We're out of our league here!" I interrupted them; "It won't matter, they won't come." "What the hell makes you say that?" "Well if they didn't even investigate the missing guards and their screams, what makes you think they'll come over this?" "Well someone had to call them over that." "Just face it, they're not coming."

He then asked me; "Well how the hell do we get out of this then?!" "We have to wait until 6am. That's when these things shut down." "Fuck! Listen, can you check for the others? We were separated when those things came at us." "They're probably dead or worse." He gave me a glare and I complied. "Fine, but if they're being stuffed like this poor guy, I'm not watching." I checked the kitchen audio and I heard a gunshot. I then heard Chica giggling and exclaiming; "Stop that, it tickles!" I then heard the people screaming let me go and such. I would have followed if it wasn't for the cameras blacking out. I kept flicking through them. And the dead guy in the room wasn't helping the situation either. And he was starting to smell.

The cameras finally came back on. I flipped through the cameras and went to the stage. All of them were there, including Foxy. I called Aziz, Debra and Desmond over. I also found the remaining robbers. They were all in a corner, cowering and crying. Freddy and the gang began playing their song. It went on for a few minutes. When they stopped, they began making their way towards them. The camera then blacked out for a few minutes. "What the fuck is happening?!" "Aziz, calm down!" Debra assured him. The cameras finally came back.

I saw one of the most disgusting sights in my life. I saw one of the robbers… with his arms and legs missing. And a lot of blood around him and the others were missing. I scrolled through the feed and I couldn't find them. I then heard a tap on the window. I went to the left window and turned on the lights. Bonnie and Foxy had two of the robbers. Bonnie had one of the males head pressed up against the windows. He held up his guitar, and smashed it on the guy's head. He continued beating him again and again.

Foxy had the other girl. She had scratches all over her face and body. He looked like he was getting off on this. He then spoke. "Arrg, come out and I won't hurt this land lubber! I'll even share my treasure with you! Ha ha ha ha!" "Please…help me." She said as the skin on her cheek was nearly falling off. Next thing we know, Foxy the dug the hook into one of her eyes. He used his other hand to dig into the other eye. He slowly twisted and pulled her head off. And to add insult to injury, he put his hand inside her head and he propped her like a puppet. He even began playing and performing with her.

After witnessing this, I puked right onto the dead guy. 'Good job Grant! As if the smell wasn't bad enough!' I then heard tapping on the right window. I turned on the lights and I saw my "pals" Chica and Freddy with the last one. He was crying and begging for us to save him, but his pleas were in vain as Chica and Freddy only cackled at his plight. I then witnessed them pulling on his limbs. They completely ripped his arms and legs off, and he screamed even more. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Freddy then said; "Come on out Grant! We promise we'll play nice." "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" "It says it on your name tag. I have to say, you lasted longer than the others. And you're a lot braver than all the others. And we had so much fun with your friends here." "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" I shouted at him. "We just want to play, just let us in." "Yeah, and I'll share my pizza with you!" Chica said as she picked up as slice. Something was off about it. It looked like… Oh god. "Let me guess, that's made out of- "Yep! It was kind of hard to get the arms and legs in there, but it got in and we were out of sauce. Luckily he was able to help with that. And don't worry; your new friends can come too. Don't be shy." Aziz began cursing them out, which just prompted them to continue laughing. I then checked the power and time. My heart just stopped for a few seconds. It was 2:00 am. And I only had 20% power. I just went apeshit at that moment. I really didn't care about how much of a lunatic I looked like. I kept screaming about how fucked we were.

"We're fucked guys, and I don't mean just fucked! I'm talking elephant dick, pounding in the ass, no reach around jungle fetish fucked!" I then picked up the chair and threw it across the room. They looked pretty scared as well. I then just leaned on the wall and something happened. I accidentally pushed the open button…to the left door. Needless to say, I fucked up. The door opened and I just stood back and Foxy lunged. I ducked immediately and He snatched Desmond instead.

Bonnie Rushed in and Aziz got in his way. I just grabbed Debra and ran off. "What about the others?!" As she said that, I heard Aziz yelling; "Grant, Help! He's got me!" "It's too late for you! Bonnie's already got you!" I just grabbed Debra and just sprinted off. "Where are we going?! Grant!" "Don't worry; I know where we can hide for a few hours!" We went to the only other safe place: Backstage.

When we reached the room, Debra and I immediately barricaded the doors. "Ok, we should be fine, the doors should hold… I hope." "I can't believe this is happening. Why didn't we go to the front door?" "Electronic locks keep us in until 6am. You guys probably got in a few minutes before, they usually close at 12." "This is fucking hopeless." Debra just said as tears began forming again. I just held her and we just sat down. "At least we're not stuck in a room with a corpse." I checked the time, and it says 3am. "Good news, we just need 3 more hours. I knew I should have brought my boom stick and my chainsaw. My grandpa Ash's shotgun and chainsaw he gave me in case you were wondering."

"So what stopped you?" "For one thing, it's a children's pizzeria. And another thing, that was before I knew these things get this dangerous". "But isn't this you're fifth night?" "Shut up, smartass. Look sorry, I just thought these things would just roam around and nothing else. So what did you do before… you know?" "We just hit a bank. It went well until the cops showed up. We barely managed to escape before we stumbled upon this place." "So what made bank robbers decide to hide in a children's pizzeria?" "Would you look for us in this place?" "I suppose not.

So how much money did you take?" "50,000,000$ it's in the car right outside. We were supposed to split it before… these monsters. Did you hear what Aziz said before that fucking rabbit got him?" "I think he said; "Go, I'll hold him off. No wait, actually I think he said; "Don't titty fuck me! Or at least something like that." "God, I wish there was something we can do i- "Look don't beat yourself up about it, I'm the one who left him to die. "What?! "Sshh nothing, just take it easy. Point is there was nothing we could do for them." She just let out a sigh as she just rested her head on my shoulders.

Wait a minute, how come I'm so confident and calm talking to a girl all of a sudden? I suppose life threatening situations do that to you. One thing for sure, that pay check better have a shit load of zeroes. Then I heard the clanking footsteps. I even heard Freddy speaking; "Come out, and we'll go easy on your friend here." Debra got up and stood beside me. "Guys! Don't listen to them!" It was Desmond. These fuckers kept him alive. It's probably to taunt us.

Debra pleaded with me to try something. "Fuck, what do we do?" "I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. "Come on guys, don't make us hurt him." Desmond then said; "Listen you fucking Chuck E. Cheese knock offs, I'm not fucking scared of you, I don't give a shit what you do to me." I then said; "Well he's screwed." Chica just giggled with excitement. "Ooh, this one's feisty. We'll have a lot of fun dismembering you!

Foxy interrupted; "Aargg, I'll go first. Maybe yank out his tongue." "Yep he's screwed." Freddy then said; "Well, since these two love birds locked themselves in with the costumes, we should probably prep him for it right here. Come on everyone jump in, let's teach him a lesson… and one last thing." Freddy then said in the deepest and most demonic sounding voice: "I'LL SHOW YOU A CHUCK E. CHEESE KNOCK OFF!"

"Oh he's definitely fucked now." I then instinctively covered Debra's ears so she wouldn't have to hear it. But fuck, to this day, is still don't know what they did to him, but dear god a lot of blood went under the door, and I kept hearing that crunching noise. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YOOOOUUUUUUU!

It stopped after 30 minutes, and I still hear the gurgling noise as they dragged him off. I uncovered Deb's ears after I was sure it was done. "So, Grant?" "Yep, Grant Williams at your service." "Wait, Williams? As in Grandpa Crazy Ash Williams?" "Hey, if these things exist, I'm pretty sure time travelling, rapist trees, and evil books aren't so far fetched anymore." "Rapist trees?" "I don't know either, just don't ask." "So any regrets before tonight?" "I never kissed a girl." "Really? That's pretty hard to believe." "Yep, and I probably won't thanks to these- before I could finish, She just leaned in and kissed me.

It lasted a few seconds, but damn were they the best few seconds of my life. 'Damn, I should've said I never had sex'. "So what time is it Grant?" I checked the time. "It's 4am, just two more hours and we should be good." unfortunately, I heard the gang coming for seconds. They stated playing a song.**(play this watch?annotation_id=annotation_1338787119&feature=iv&src_vid=gk-aCL6eyGc&v=l18A5BOTlzE)** They began trying to knock the door down. "Fuck, the barricades aren't gonna hold for long!" in the heat of the moment, Debra found a door in the room. She immediately opened it. "Grant! It leads to a basement!" So I was given two choices in the moment: A: endure the wrath of Chuck E. Cheese's pissed off cousins. Or B: Go in the deep, dark basement having no idea what's down there. So I chose what any sane human being would go with: I chose B. I grabbed Debra and we bolted down there and slammed the door shut, and locked it. "I swear we can never catch a fucking break. Are you okay Debra?" "I'm good for now. Fuck it's so dark in here." "Just hold my hand and we'll look for a switch or something." We kept feeling the wall until I flicked a switch. The light's came on and the room was lit up. There was a bunch of exo skeleton's set up around the room. And then I remember me and Debra spotted another suit, a golden Freddy suit. We both got heart attacks right on the spot.

We both recovered and gave a sigh of relief. "I swear at this point I'll die of heart attack before those things get us." Debra just nodded and we then spotted something. I don't fucking believe this shot. A fucking Generator! "You are kidding; you have got to be kidding me! They had this stupid shit here and they didn't think of using it?! I am so fucking complaining when this shit Is done." I tried to start the thing, but of course the generator was out of fuel.

"Fuck, I guess we can just hole up here for a bit." Debra just decided to lie against the wall alongside me, and we just talked for a bit. I think we hit it off. After a bit, she just rested her head on my shoulder. I then brushed her hair behind her ear. I always wanted to do that. And after that, I checked the time. It was 4:57 am. It looks like they didn't think of looking down here.

All of a sudden, I got a splitting headache and I kept hearing static. It got louder and louder and I kept seeing flashes of Freddy and the gang. And I kept seeing "It's me" all over. Then, that's when I saw it. The Golden Freddy suit, it got up and just stared at me. I held my head in pain, and I tried to warn Debra, but it was all in vain. The headache was too much. It slowly began walking towards me.

This is it; this is how it all ends. I survive those monstrosities up there only to get killed by this thing. It kept working its way towards me. As it got closer, the headache got so bad; I thought my head would blow up at the spot. When it finally got close to me, something happened. It just dropped dead, and I heard the familiar alarm. Ding dong! Ding dong! The headache went away, as if it was never there.

Debra woke up and saw me clutching my head, and the Golden Freddy suit. "Are you okay? What hap- I interrupted her with a kiss. "Something's happening. My watch says 5am, but they don't shut down until 6." We both made our way upstairs. I slowly opened the doors, and they were all gone. We went to the front door and it was daytime. "But I don't understand. Oh wait a minute. I checked the radio in my office, which surprisingly was clean; hell the whole place was clean despite the carnage earlier.

Anyways, it turns out, daylights savings time saved our asses. I just began chuckling and Debra questioned me. "What's so funny?" "It's fucking daylights savings time." We both just burst out laughing. We then immediately got to the front entrance. My boss rode up. "Hey there Grant, how did your night go?" I just said; "Just hand me my paycheck." He then got out his checkbook and started writing it down. He handed me my check.

I looked down and it said: $120.00. "Um sir, I think you're missing a few zeroes." "Umm no, that's all." "Are you sure? I think you are." "No I'm pretty sure that's it, what seems to be the problem?" Unknown to him, I got the empty gun from the office. I pulled it out and he got on his knees begging me not to kill him. I snapped at the moment and I pointed it at him. "Write down as many zeroes on that check as possible, NOW! He then wrote down so many zeroes, they barely fit into the check. Debra then led me to her getaway car. As we walked away, he kept yelling about how he's going to sue me and all that legal crap.

Of course, I just turned around and flipped him off. However, an old friend was standing right behind him: Foxy. I then just smiled and he continued yelling until Foxy grabbed him and took him inside. Debra just got in the car and I joined her. From now on after that, I'll pet any fox I see for that. Another car drove up and some guy stepped out. I asked him; "What are you doing?" "I came for the night watch job. My name's Mike by the way, Mike Schmidt." Hey Mike, you don't want to dude, trust me. If you're still interested, come by later, they're doing clean up right now."

After that, Debra took me to the bank and I cashed out the check. I got a total of 120,000,000,000$ from my boss. We were set along with the money Debra and the gang stole from that bank. We checked into a nearby Hotel for a week. During the week, I asked her out and now we're a couple. In a way, I got to thank those monsters. In a way, they brought us together. During the week, I left some messages for Mike. On the 1st night, I told him it's easier that night and they don't do much. The 2nd night, I told him things escalate a bit. On the 3rd night, I warned him about Foxy and how things get real and Freddy comes out. On Night 4, as I was trying to leave him a message, my ring tone came on. It was Freddy's little jingle.

I swear I have no idea why I have that as a ringtone. Debra got sick and was moaning and banging on the wall calling for me, so I had to go. On the 5th and final message, so much shit was going on it's not even funny. I was shredding some papers, some guy was yelling about a subscription to porn premium, and the stereo was being tested out so I wouldn't be shocked if Mike couldn't hear me and got spooked.

Anyways, after that we got out of town and never looked back. After a year, I popped the question to Debra and she said yes. The rest is history, and that place was finally shut down. Good riddance too. And that ends my 5 nights at Freddy's. From then on, i just bought a place with Debra and we are just on permanent vacation from then on and just do small jobs now and then out of boredom. Now I just focus on tapping that ass and completely forgot about our ordeal. i wonder how Mike's been? I think he did fine with my helpful hints.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and funny I complete this after I beat the 5th night. Anyways leave a review, favorite, all of that good stuff, thanks. and this is the complete story, no other chapters for now.**


End file.
